


It'll be our secret

by MessyWorld



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Orgasm Control, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWorld/pseuds/MessyWorld
Summary: You work as a nurse at Claremont Psychiatric Hospital where Martin Whitly, the famous serial killer who murdered 23 people is incarcerated.  You've always liked serial killer stories and you had one a few doors away, but you were far too scared to break the rules. You're not allowed to go into the prisoners' cells, especially not the surgeon's. One day, the guard brings you Martin at the infirmary for headaches.[...]"The hardest part is the lack of human contact, having someone to talk to, I miss it." he lamented with a false expression of exaggerated sadness."I understand, it must be very difficult for you..." You said, avoiding his gaze. You didn't know what to say to comfort him. He looked so sad.He leaned towards you."You seem like a nice girl," he whispered, staring at every details of your face. "You could visit me at night after your work, I know you're the last one to leave, the guard told me. " he smirked, his eyes sparkling. "It'll be our secret Y/N". [...]Will Martin manage to manipulate you? Are you brave enough to accept his offer ? It's just a visit for a little chat after all ...
Relationships: Martin Whitly/Reader, Martin Whitly/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! This fanfiction will be in 2 chapters, this is my second fanfiction so be kind please ^^. Constructive criticism are welcome, English is not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes. If you see errors, please tell me! :)
> 
> I'm so thirsty for Martin Whitly, I needed to do this. Please, check the tags, it's going to be very rough, don't like don't read.
> 
> Have fun and tell me if you want the second chapter ;) !
> 
> You can see my work on Tumblr here : https://messyworldfanfictions.tumblr.com
> 
> You can add you to the tag list here  
https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1tM7rov_h9WR_NpoOP3noi_tAd1m2GTUQNuUrhOXMzKE/viewform?edit_requested=true

Your name is Y/N you started working at Claremont Psychiatric Hospital two weeks ago. You love your work and you love the place where you are working. You have always been fascinated by human psychology and having contact with mentally ill people helps you to understand them. 

You work in the C-Wing infirmary, you are not allowed to enter in internees’cell even if you have the key, it's too dangerous. When they need special treatments David, the guard, brings them to the infirmary and you examine them there.

There are not a lot of inmates in your prison wing, only 15, you’ve never seen one of them, Martin Whitly. He is a serial killer who murdered 23 people, no one can enter his cell without an authorization and without the supervision of David, he is responsible for him. Your unhealthy curiosity makes you want to approach this cell but it's far too risky.

You'd like to know what's behind that cell. A monster or just a human who made mistakes? You are often told that you are a little naive to believe that all men have something good in them, but you are convinced of it.

****

It's 9:00 in the morning and you're in the infirmary, suddenly you heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in!" You shouted. It’s David, he seems upset. "Hello David! Are you alright?" You asked worried. 

His brows were snapped together and the features of his faces were tense « Yes, yes I'm fine. I just have a … problem with Whitly, he hasn't stopped complaining about headaches for a few days and I think I'll have to bring him to you. "He answerd, sweating.

« Oh… But you don’t have to worry David, I don’t have any problem with that, why are you so … anxious about that ? »

« I-I… I don't like taking him out of his cell and I don't want him to talk to you or any other nurse. But I'm obliged to bring this psychopath to you, when you’ll be alone with him, please be careful. I'll stay outside to respect the confidentiality between you and your patient, but he's very manipulative. Don't listen to him, do your job and that's it. If he tries anything, call me and I'll take him back to his cell. »

David was leaning against the door, arms crossed, looking at you concerned. You moved slowly towards him and in an attempt to comfort him, you caressed his arm gently. 

«Okay... don't worry.» you said with a sweet smile.

The moment David lefted the room, grinning from ear to ear you jumped for joy, you were finally going to meet Martin Whitly! You're so excited to see what he looks like in real life and not on a piece of paper. You’ll finally see if he’s so impressive, if he’s so intimidating or if he is just as sweet as a lamb.

But your whole face started decomposing when you remembered David's words about Martin. You've never seen David so nervous about a prisoner before. What was he scared of ? You know David has a crush on you so you thought maybe he is overreacting, he just wants to protect you from a criminal. 

« That’s cute » You thought, smiling. « But I'm a big girl, I can defend myself. who does he think I am? A helpless little girl" you mocked for yourself. 

What is certain is that you weren't afraid of Martin Whitly or not yet. You're just a little nervous, but it's David who's making you unnecessarily stressed. You're going to show David that you can handle it on your own.

****

It's 5:00 PM now, you’re tidying the infirmary a little. It's been a pretty quiet day today, except David's visit this morning you didn't have any visitors.

You heard a door slam in the hall, so you went to the little window next to the door to see what's going on. There, he was there. Next to David was standing the surgeon, his hands handcuffed and slowly walking towards the infirmary, chains on his feet. 

He is tall, compared to David's height you think Martin is about six feet tall. You could hear the sound of his boots and chains echoing in the hall. He is imposing, he doesn’t seem very muscular but he have broad shoulders and thick thighs.

Your gaze on his legs, you looked up slowly looking at every details of his body. The closer he was, and the more you could see he was smirking. He was looking at you from the moment you were looking at the window. Disturbed by the way he was looking at you, you suddenly pulled out of the window, embarrassed that he saw you staring at him this way.

You heard the door handle moving, "Try to look natural" you said to yourself, your hands trembling. The door opened, David and the surgeon silently enters the infirmary, Martin never taking his eyes off you. "Mr. Whitly, I’’m going to tie you to Miss Y/N's treatment table, I’’m going to leave your feet tied, you don't have to get up or walk, you have to lie down while Miss Y/N examines you. I remind you that you must not touching her, intimidating her and you must not asking her informations about her and her personal life. If you break the rules, Miss Y/N will tell me and I will escort you directly to your cell even if you have not had the required care. » David warned in an authoritative tone, looking at the surgeon with a dismissive look. The seconds seemed to be hours. They stared at each other like two dogs ready to fight. David had a tense face and Whitly was looking at him with an arrogant smile. "Is it clear" he whistled with his teeth clenched. 

« Y-e-s. » Whitly provoked, insisting on each letter.

David gave me a worried look and said, "If you have a problem, call me, I'm right outside the door. "I noded, giving him a falsely relaxed smile. 

You are staring at the closed door, the silence is heavy in the room. Whitly is lying on the treatment table with his hands tied, staring at you intensely. You decided to break the silence 

"So, Mr. Whitly, what’s the problem ? » 

« Please, call me Martin," he grinned broadly "I've had severe headaches for a few days now and it happens at any time of the day. ».

You blushed and looked away. "Okay, I’m going to examine you, if I hurt you, feel free to tell me. » 

You could feel his gaze on you while you were taking his blood pressure. He was charming, his curly salt and pepper hair looked so… soft ? He had a little whiter curl than the others just above his forehead and it made you melt. You love bearded men, you are served. He had strong forearms strewn with dark hair. He was very, very charming...

You grabbed your stethoscope so you could listen to his heart, you approached his white blouse with your hands and lifted it up gently to introduce your hand under it and then bring your hand up to his chest. The contact with his skin made you shiver, you can feel his chest rising faster and faster. Is it your touch that is causing this effect? You decided not to linger and removed your hand a little too quickly, you hadn't noticed that your hands were shaking but he didn't missed it. "Are you cold miss Y/N? »

"W-What? » you said , stuttering. He looked at your hands and made a movement towards them. "Oh... Oh uhm... N-no I-I-I... " you didn't know what to say, stress started to rise, if you showed him that you were afraid he would take advantage of it.  
"Don't be afraid of me, I'm the one who's tied up, and you're the one who has the tools to torture me. » he mocked. You responded with a coy smile. Now you are feeling stupid, it's so embarrassing. 

You applied a tourniquet on his upper arm , "I’m goint to do a blood sample, i want to see if everything's okay, it'll hurt a little" you said as you approached the syringe on his arm.

"What a thrill" he laughed.

When the blood sample is finished, you put his sleeve back on correctly.

"I'll give you the results next week, don't worry I'm sure it's just the lack of air, it must be difficult to be locked in the same room most of the day. David told me you could walk around under supervision for 30 minutes a day. » 

"The hardest part is the lack of human contact, having someone to talk to, I miss it." he lamented with a false expression of exaggerated sadness.

"I understand, it must be very difficult for you..." You said, avoiding his gaze. You didn't know what to say to comfort him. He looked so sad. 

You got up to put your stethoscope and the syringe at the right place, your hand grazed his hand still attached to the treatment table, he took the opportunity of this proximity to grab your wrist firmly. You turned around, surprised by this contact a little too brutal for your liking. You tried to pull away , but it didn't work. He had a lot of strength. So you turned to the door, wondering if you should call David. 

« Please, please… Y/N ! Don’t call him, I don’t want to hurt you. You seem like a nice girl," he whispered, his puppy eyes searching any reaction on your face. "I'm just asking you for a little bit of your time. You could visit me at night after your work, I know you're the last one to leave, one of the guard told me. " he smirked, his eyes sparkling. "It'll be our secret Y/N" .

You felt the pressure loosening slowly around your wrist and you used the occasion to removed your hand a little precipitously. What had just happened? Was he that lonely ? You slowly backed away not turning your back on him and knocked gently on the door to let David know he could come in. 

A few seconds later, Whitly was gone, you checked out the window, Whitly walked away looking behind his back, to maintain a visual contact with you. But he was quickly corrected by David. You didn't know what to think, you were lost.

****

In the corridor, David was getting irritated, "Whitly, look in front of you, you freak. » They passed several doors until they arrived in front of the surgeon's cell, David pushed him inside and came up to him to tie him to the wall by his pants.

"Ohhhh calm down David, I've been a good boy. » He provoked. "Very pretty girl... don't you think? » he added with an arrogant smile. 

David felt the anger inside him, a vein popped out in his neck. David's movements became rougher and rougher as he attached Whitly's pants to the wall. 

"When she passed her hands under my blouse... Oh Boy... It was hard not to get hard. Those big eyes and that mouth... Hmmm... it must be so satisfying to see her on her knees looking at you with her wet eyes, her mouth around your co..." Whitly did not have the time to finish his sentence that David had violently pressed him against the wall of his cell, he was strangling him. The criminal wasn't even trying to loosen his hands around his neck, he was just looking at David with a provocative smile.

"SHUT UP! Shut your fucking mouth or I'm going to... » he warned, before finishing his sentence he let go of Whitly who was catching his breath. "Jealous, are we?" Whitly giggled breathless. 

David pointed his finger at the surgeon's face in a threatening way, "If you touch her, I'll kill you. » and walked away slamming the door. Martin walked up to the red line that crossed the room and gasped , "I'm going to do more than touching her, and she's going to love it. » 

****

It's midnight, you are sitting in the infirmary with the key that opens the cells between your fingers, you slide it from one hand to the other, remembering Martin's words. David came earlier to say goodbye, he had left a few minutes ago. You didn't know what you had to do. You were struggling inside, a part of you is saying it is a very bad idea to go see Whitly in his cell. The other part of you is saying that anyway he was tied to a wall, what could he do to you? There was something exciting about breaking the rules. The danger excited you so much. When the adrenaline flows through your veins, when you know that what you're doing is very wrong, you love it. 

"Come on, let’s go" you sighed giving yourself some courage. You took headache medication with you, in case he needed it, you're too kind. You also took handcuffs because you know he doesn't have his handcuffs when he's in his cell, you prefer to know him tied up. Deep down you don't really know him.

You are walking through the dark corridors of the hospital until you reached the door before the hall of Whitly's cell. You walked past that door and locked it behind you, the path was dark, the only light was from the criminal's cell. You were slowly walking towards that door that was forbidden to you. Your heart was pounding, and you didn't know if it was excitement or nervousness.

You were only two steps away from the door. You raised your hand to knock on the door and then lowered it, you decided to enter, you don't need to have his permission, so you gently slide the key into the lock. *click* The door opened, you walked in indecisively, he is sitting at his desk, his back is facing you, he slowly turned around and smirked at you."Y/N" he pronounced your name with a hint of ecstasy in the voice. "Please, come in! » 

You came in and closed the door behind you, unsure of what you are really doing, in your right hand were the handcuffs, in your left hand the medications. Martin first looked at your left hand 

« Hahnnnnn, you are so sweet Y/N" he said with a fake grateful look. Then his gaze moved towards your right hand and his eyes darkened. "What are you going to do with that? " he asked emotionless.

"I-I… don’t take it personally I just prefer to take my precautions and… » you mumbled coyly.

With puppy eyes, he interrupted you "Please don't treat me like an animal, I already am all day. "You lowered your head, sorry for what he had just told you, so you didn't see that his sad face had turned into a wicked face.

"Okay," you said with your eyes still lowered. "But I keep them on me and I won't hesitate to use them" you said with a fake assured look.

He stared at you for a few seconds, "You are in charge sweetheart. "he said with a large smile. he got up from his chair and walked towards you, you saw the cable attached to his pants stretching as he moved forward, he took a step forward, you took a step back, he walked until he is stopped by the rope, his feet not crossing the red line drawn on the ground.

"Are you going to be glued to the wall like a scared little girl or are you going to have the courage to come and talk to me a little closer? » 

"I'm not afraid of you. » Liar, you were terrified, you knew it was wrong but you liked it. You love the danger that is coming from him. You love the way he dared you to approach him, you'd never done anything so exciting in your life. 

"I'm waiting. » he said impatient.

You gulped. You moved slowly towards him and you stopped at 1 meter from his body.

"That's what I thought... brat. Incapable of crossing a red line." he whispered falsely disappointed, turning to the wall behind him, moving away from the red line. You couldn't see his face anymore, his back is facing you now. 

"Hey, I'm not a child! "You protested, as you rushed towards him, passing that red line and getting closer to him quickly. "You think I'm weak, but I'm a woman with..." 

Before you finished your speech, you hardly have the time to see him turning around, he grabbed you by your arms, sticked you against the wall and he smashed his hand against your mouth. Shocked, you tried to struggle and scream, but his hand muffled the sound of your voice while his body crushed yours against the wall so you couldn't move.  
"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh, stop screaming and struggling like that or you'll make me angry. » he whispered in your ear. He waited a few seconds until you calm down and finallly gently removed his hand from your mouth.

"Please, please..." You sobbed." Don't kill me... I'm begging you... P-Please..." You begged, your eyes flooded with tears.

"Kill you?" he said amused. "I said I wanted human contact, I'm not going to kill a pretty doll like you," he groaned, sticking his nose in your neck. You were relieved that he didn't want to kill you. He began to give wet kisses along your neck and you started to relax. You felt a warmth growing in your stomach, your hands getting sweaty. The pressure his body exerted on yours made your head spin, trapped between the wall and his hard body, you were turned on.

Suddenly you heard a noise from the handcuffs, he took them and put one of your wrists in them.`  
"W-what are you doing" you asked in an anxious and begging voice.  
"You insisted on keeping them on you, so now you have to assume the consequences" He said with a face full of lust.


	2. Animal Impulses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! Here is the second chapter! SMUT HERE !
> 
> Please, check the tags before reading this chapter, everything is consensual BUT very rough ! 
> 
> Tags : Fear Play, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation Light BDSM, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Orgasm Control, Dubious Consent, Dom/Sub, etc... Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Constructive criticism are welcome, English is not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes. If you see errors, please tell me! :)
> 
> Have fun and tell me if you liked it !

Suddenly you heard a noise from the handcuffs, he took them and put one of your wrists in them.`

"W-what are you doing" you asked in an anxious and begging voice.

"You insisted on keeping them on you, so now you have to assume the consequences" He said with a face full of lust.

In a second you were pinned against the wall, your face against it, your body still between the wall and his strong body. You had one hand free on the wall.

"Hands behind your back." he ordered

Hesitant, your free hand joined the one already handcuffed behind your back. He tied your hands firmly. Once your hands were tied, he turned you over roughly so you could face him. He was detailing you, smirking , a few minutes passed without one of you talking."So, cat got your tongue ? " He mocked. " I'm not a child, I'm a woman " he mimicked. "Where's the woman now, huh? You're shaking like a little girl. "

"I'm shaking because you scared me, you dumb son of a bitch. " you raged.

"Ouhhhhh" he said, deceptively hurt. "What a dirty mouth, I have to clean it up. But first, I'll show you who's in charge. "

He grabs you by the arm and drags you to his metal bed. You're not afraid anymore, you know he won't kill you, no, what he wants is something else.

He sat on his bed and laid you on his lap, your hands still tied behind your back, you can't stop your head from sinking into the mattress while your butt is on the same level as his knees, he wasn't going to....

He brutally lowered your jeans.

"Do you know why I'm going to punish you? " He asked. You still don't give any answers.

SMACK

" Ahhhhhw! " you cried. You started moving your legs, trying to escape from his grip.

"I don't like to repeat myself, don't make daddy angry Y/N. For the second time, do you know why I'm punishing you? " he retorted

Unsure, you replied with a small voice "I-Yes... I suppose... I-I insulted you..." 

The red is coming up your cheeks, you were embarrassed to be exposed in this way but what bothered you the most was the wetness that was being formed between your legs.

"And what do we say to be forgiven? ? " he asked

" Forgive me... Mr. Whitly"

With a firm grip on your hair, he pulled your head back and whispered in your ear:

"That's good, you learn fast. Ten, you count and say, "Thank you, Mr. Whitly." 

Your brain was no longer working well, fear had given place to excitement. You liked the feeling of being dominated by a forbidden. He was dominant, and you enjoyed it, it was a pleasure to irritate his nerves. You knew you would soon succumb to all his desires but first you wanted to show him that you were proud as a lioness and not at his feet.

SMACK 

" ONE…Mister Whitly " you sobbed innocently 

"Didn't you forget something...? " he warned

There's a pause for a few seconds until you gave a little growl of disapproval.

He laughed. "We have a proud little kitty here, it's even more fun! " 

Suddenly a fast and heavy spanking rained down on your cheeks, the red ones getting more and more red after each hit.

"OKAY OKAY" you cried out "I'-i'm sorry Mr. Whitly..." you say with your teeth clenched "Thank you ... Mr. Whitly. "

"Well, there you go! Not so difficult, hmm? "you could hear him chuckling.

He lets out a sigh groan, another after another slap against your red cheeks. The pain was excquised but also more and more difficult to bear, until the last hit came

"AHHHHHWWW... Ten... Ten... Thank you... M-m Whitly" You sobbed, eyes flooded with tears "Please, no more… " you begged

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh" he whispered, caressing your red cheeks with a comforting hand. "You are learning to beg, punishment seems to be the right thing to do." 

Then you felt his fingers slip through your sensitive area.  
"It seems that the frightened little kitty is a little... excited? You're not supposed to like your punishment," he mocked. "You're already so wet I could fuck you now. »

His fingers continued their way to your clit and you moaned. "But I'm a gentleman, so I'm going to make you beg me to fuck you. " he grinned 

" Never. " you retorted. "I'll never beg you for that. " There was fire in your eyes full of rage. Who does he think you are ?

He suddenly takes his hand off and puts you back on your feet, facing you.

"Get on your knees" he ordered. You looked him in the eye and without losing eye contact you slowly got on your knees, looking at him with defiance.

He slowly unbuckled his belt "I told you earlier that I had to clean your mouth, if you learned your lesson well, you will do it yourself. " he smirked

He unzipped his fly, put his hand in his pants and pulled out his thick cock. His hard cock was a few inches from your face now.

"If I feel your teeth or if you try to bite me, I will punish you… But this time you’ll not like it. " he warned. 

You nodded then you opened your mouth and took the tip of his cock into your mouth. You could taste his precome. Your mouth went to work, sucking and licking him. He closed his eyes in pleasure, his heavy breathing became deep moans. You were trying to go deeper and deeper and you felt the tip of his cock touching the back of your throat and it made you gag, a tear running down your cheek.

"Let's be more serious now, the gentleness is over." He held your head in place and began to lift his hips, pushing more of his length down your throat. His movements became faster, your hands behind your back you could only let him fuck your mouth.

After a few minutes of thrust, he pushed his length down your throat until your chin touched his balls and kept you like this... 

"Oh yesss..." he groaned

You started to struggling for air but he was not going to let you go. 

" T-t-t-t-t-t, no-no-no, be a good girl and stay. "

You felt your own saliva running down your chin, you were so wet right now, gagging on his cock 

" I told David, you know, you were a beautiful little slut. When I told him I just wanted to piss him off... But now I have the proof..." he paused. "You're an eager slut" he moaned pulling you off his cock.

You could finally breathe, while you were trying to catch your breath again, he forced you to get up and took the key of the handcuffs in your pocket and uncuffed you. He was a few inches away from you.

If he wanted to be rough, so could you. You were going to tickle his nerves a little bit, you wanted to have a bit of control.

As you rubbed your red wrists, you looked at his face attentively, his pupils were dilated and his mouth slightly opened, you had just realized by looking at his lips that he had not kissed you yet. Then you come up to him, raising your hand towards his face and gently place it on his cheek. He looked at you with a surprised expression. You slowly moved your lips closer to his and kissed him softly. The kiss is getting deeper and deeper as your tongues get tangled. A grin lightly appeared on your lips. After a few seconds of languorous kisses you removed your mouth from his and stared at him with a soft smile.

SMACK

You just slapped him, hard enough for his head to turn to the side. You looked at him with a victorious smile, you knew he was angry, you saw the vein in his neck coming out like never before and you spotted a twisted smile on his face as he turned his head towards you. It was not a good sign. 

He grabbed you by your neck and pushed you until your back hit the wall behind you, his body pressing against yours. His hand moved from your neck to your chin, which he grabbed firmly so that you could look him in the eye.

"Why are you avoiding my gaze, huh? The brat wants to test limits, but when she crosses them, she is scared? " he mocked

An arrogant smile appeared on your face, he didn't like losing control, he had to take it back. He released your face and took five steps back.

"Take off your clothes, take everything off. " he ordered

You walked slightly so your back does not touch the wall and you executed the order he gave you. You looked at him, your face smiling as you unbutton your blouse and jeans. You are now in your underwear in front of him. He is looking at every detail of your body as he is licking his lower lip.

"I said, everything. " he warned

You deliberately disobeyed him, it became a game for you, you wanted to push him to the limit, you wanted to resist him for a while. You removed your bra and throw it on the side and gently slide your panties along your legs. 

He moved towards you and turned around you like a predator playing with his prey. You can feel the heat between your legs getting stronger and stronger and the warmth in your stomach spreading all over your body. You enjoyed being naked and at his mercy. He is standing behind you, he pushed you toward the bed so you understand his request and lay down, your face is sinking into the mattress. You can hear the sound of his boots sounding on the floor, he is moving closer to the bed and you feel the mattress sinking as he sits down. 

His hand go between your legs, the tip of his index finger strokes your clit, teasing the sensitive piece of nerves. You are already so wet for him, you feel the tip of his finger press slowly into your entrance, your breathing speeding up as he presses deeper, finding that little spot deep inside you that made you moan in pleasure. He slowly adds another finger, stretching you, his fingers starting to thrust in and out very slowly and your moans are getting louder and louder.

"Look at me Y/N" he whispered 

You turned your face so you could look at him. He kept his eyes on you as he continued, watching your reactions. Your cheeks were pink and your eyes filled with desire. With your hands tightening the sheets, you start moving your hips to increase the speed of his thrusts, but he stopped and you made a protesting noise. 

"Stay still or I'll stop. " He leaned towards your ear and whispered " You want more, hm? Beg for it" he continued the movement of his fingers as he licked your ear.

"N-no, i... i will not b-beg you..." you whimpered between two waves of pleasure. 

With a quick movement he turned you over on the mattress, his hand caressing your sensitive spot as he laid wet kisses along your neck and down towards your breasts, tickling your already hardened nipples. You gasped with pleasure when he inserted a third finger into your entrance. 

"Yes, that's right. Tell me how much you like it, do you like being treated like the slut you are? ”

You nodded desperately 

"T-t-t-t" he said teasingly, "you're going to have to speak up - or else I stop moving my fairy fingers"

"F-fuck you Whitly" you gasped, not wanting to give it to him.

"Such language," he said teasingly. "It's the next step, we're almost there," he said proudly

His thrusts are speeding up, the heat between your thighs is burning, your breathing is deep and fast, but he stopped just before you came and you growled in frustration. 

"Do you have something to say Y/N? " he mocked

"Please, p-please, don't make me..." you wanted to cry in frustration, his grip on you harden as he bites your nipple.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me what you want " he asked, smirking.

"Please M. Whitly… " you pleaded

"Yes, say it, before I lose my patience " he warned

"Please Mr. Whitly, fuck me...... Please..." You say, defeated and ashamed, hiding your face.

"Music to my ears darling, get on all fours for me " he ordered

You get on all fours quickly, you can feel his hands grabbing your hips firmly, his fingers leaving bruises. You could feel the tip of his cock teasing your entrance your turned your head to have a look at his face your eyes silently begged for him to take you. He pushed roughly into you in one thrust. God you were so tight, so very tight around him. Your Nails dug into the sheets. It was painful at first, he was thick but when he started thrusting, the pain turned into exquisite pleasure. Wildly he bucked into you, pushing the air from your lungs with each brutal thrust. He moved faster and faster and he started to caress your clit as he rocked into you.

" Ohhhh f-f-f-f-fuuuck, i’m going to cum, please harder ! " you moaned loudly

Pleasure quickly builded inside you, making your body clench tighter around his member, and making him groan. Your orgasm came in waves, each thrust making them more intense than the last, he didn’t slow down while you came around him, one hand pulling your hair as you were lost in your multiple orgasmes.

He fucked you through your orgasm and pulled out.

" Come here, get on your knees " he ordered, stroking his cock.

You get down on your knees in front of him making eye contact

" Open your dirty mouth for me darling " you slip his tip into your mouth, tasting his precome mixed with the taste of your own arousal.

“Hands behind your back, you don’t need it” he whimpered.

You put your hands behind your back letting him fuck your throat while you moved your head and sucked in time with his thrusts.

“Ohhh Fuck.” He moaned as he neared his release, pushing his cock down your throat until it disappeared. You could feel his seed running down your throat. After a few seconds, he pulled you out of his cock

" Swallow. " he ordered and so you do. " Good girl. " he smiled, petting your head.

He pulled you to your feet before pulling his pants back up and securing his belt, while you get as dressed as you can. He walked towards his desk and took a seat. You opened the door and before you leaved you heard his voice 

"Y/N, don't forget, it's our secret and if you keep it safe, you could come back and pay me another visit." he grinned

You winked at him and closed the door.


End file.
